


Warm Me Up

by RydenWayWeekes



Series: 30 Week OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenWayWeekes/pseuds/RydenWayWeekes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Earlier today, as I checked my email I came across possibly the best news I had received all day. It was a simple “A guest has left KUDOS on your work ‘Don’t Let Go’” which is the entry I’d posted yesterday for the OTP challenge. Now, this is not the first time I’ve written something and published it on the internet, and I know people have read them (2 people, but still) because they are usually friends of mine who do and give me feedback about through emails later. But this guest, this anonymous person just managed to light up my day in the simplest manner possible. It’s just that it made me realize that maybe someone else besides my friends and I read these stories. That someone with no connection to me whatsoever took important time from their lives to read my words strung together into sentences and found it likeable, wasn’t pressured into it. And that, let me tell you, it’s just about the best feeling I’ve ever felt. So, if you have read this, let me know. I truly value your opinion, whoever you are. It’s just important for me to know that it’s getting to someone.</p></blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

The small duffel bag makes a loud thump from where Ryan dropped it beside the door. He dives on to the hotel bed closest to it and lets out a delighted sigh. Thank god for hotel nights! Don’t get him wrong, he loves the bus and touring and the bunks. He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. It’s just that sometimes it’s nice to have enough space to properly stretch his limbs, or to turn around and not hit a cold metal wall on the bus. Besides, the prospect of getting to have an actual hot shower makes him feel just a little bit more human.

“First shower! I call first shower!” Brendon’s energetic voice calls from the hallway outside the door. Ryan flips him off and buries his nose on the pillow, inhaling the delicious scent of anything that hasn’t been stuck in a tour bus with four teenaged boys and the incessant heat of July. This earns him a small laugh from the younger boy.

“It’s not even that bad!” Brendon rolls his eyes and walks further into the room and shuts the door behind him, dropping his own bag on the other bed.

“It is” Ryan says with as much seriousness as he can muster. “It’s just that some of us actually like to make soap a part of our daily lives” he turns face up on the bed and starts waving his arms and legs as if he were making a snow angel. A clean-sheet angel! The mere thought makes Ryan chuckle to himself, and he doesn’t even mind the pillow Brendon throws at his head.

“Well, while you’re here laughing like a Cheshire cat, I’m gonna take an orgasmically hot shower and you’re not invited” he huffs playfully, filing out toward the other door in the room.

Ryan childishly sticks his tongue at Brendon’s receding back. Everyone knows he would be Alice, not the Cheshire cat. It’s only logical. He takes a deep breath and spreads his arms across the soft-as-a-feather mattress and closes his eyes. He scrambles his scrawny limbs to get under the covers, at least until Brendon quits hogging the shower. ‘Fuck the shower’ he thinks to himself when he’s warm and toasty, wrapped in the crisp hotel sheets like a Ryan-burrito.

He lies there for what feels like hours, but is probably closer to fifteen minutes. He distantly hears Brendon getting out of the shower and tells Ryan is his turn to shower. He makes a soft sound, something he’s heard fangirls describe as “dying-whale noise” and a small smile flits across his lips before it’s dissolved by his almost-dreamy state. Brendon sighs and goes about getting ready for bed before clicking the light off. It’s not likely for any of them to strike up a conversation well past midnight, no less after a particularly energetic show as tonight was. Hell, even Brendon is tired and he’s been compared to an energizer bunny! Innuendos aside, he usually CAN go all night.

Ryan is within an inch of blissful sleep when he feels the mattress dip beside him and someone slips under the covers next to him. “Bren…?” he asks tiredly, earning a hum from the other boy as the only form of acknowledgement. “What are you doing?”

Brendon sighs comfortably and scoots closer to Ryan, his nose resting lightly in the crook of his neck. “Cuddling” is the only response that comes out of him after a beat.

“…why?” Ryan questions, curiosity winning out over the tiredness.

“Just let it happen, Ry” he wraps and arm around the thinner boy’s waist and pulls him closer to him, sharing their body warmth under the covers. “Just let it happen.”

It takes a moment for Ryan’s sleep-hazy brain to fit the pieces together but when he does, he lets his head sink into the pillows and pushes back against Brendon’s body. Of course, Brendon Boyd Urie is always cold out of the shower, it just so happens he chose to use Ryan as his personal heater this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier today, as I checked my email I came across possibly the best news I had received all day. It was a simple “A guest has left KUDOS on your work ‘Don’t Let Go’” which is the entry I’d posted yesterday for the OTP challenge. Now, this is not the first time I’ve written something and published it on the internet, and I know people have read them (2 people, but still) because they are usually friends of mine who do and give me feedback about through emails later. But this guest, this anonymous person just managed to light up my day in the simplest manner possible. It’s just that it made me realize that maybe someone else besides my friends and I read these stories. That someone with no connection to me whatsoever took important time from their lives to read my words strung together into sentences and found it likeable, wasn’t pressured into it. And that, let me tell you, it’s just about the best feeling I’ve ever felt. So, if you have read this, let me know. I truly value your opinion, whoever you are. It’s just important for me to know that it’s getting to someone.


End file.
